


Little Red Dress

by myspaceout



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hacy, Mutual Pining, Set in Season 1, That Red Dress, later chapters set in s2, no specific episode in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspaceout/pseuds/myspaceout
Summary: 'There's that little red dress you like..''I'll be waiting.'The backstory behind the dress- set somewhere in season 1, but with no specific time in mind. Future chapters to come.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, hacy - Relationship
Comments: 48
Kudos: 113





	1. LRD

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it, I had to write something about this dress situation. I hate and love the fact that the writers tempted us with something we have not seen on screen- it's like they *want* us to write fanfic 😂

There was little occasion to dress up in her line of work; no one needed to place the lab rats in front of benefactors, in fear that they would not be able to communicate articulately the need for funding for their research. A foolish stereotype but one that she has faced before.

Macy Vaughn was not unfamiliar with society’s bias, which is why it surprised her when her presence was requested at a fundraiser.

“The lab is partially financed by the board and the alumni, and if we are to get upgraded equipment, we need our most charming scientists to wow them with big words they need to Google to understand.”

It was a black-tie dinner, full of pomp and circumstance. Why could it not simply be a tour of the facilities, Macy would never understand. It would be far easier to _show_ than tell, but she guessed that the smell of chemicals and the need for sterility would not entice anyone to open their wallets. She could only smile and nod in agreement with her boss, promising her presence at the event.

She sighed as she looked through her wardrobe. There was little to choose from when it came time to ‘dress up’- she mostly wore separates, easier to mix and match, functional for work. The idea of wearing a ballgown made her laugh. Her dresses were work-appropriate but hardly fancy as called for by the occasion. 

And then she remembered _that dress_, hidden in the corner of her closet.

It was a purchase she partially regretted. A clever salesperson convinced her to buy it years ago, long before she moved to Hilltowne- a time before Macy had to consider if demon blood could be removed with lemon juice. An expensive regret, for she had only worn it once- for graduation where it was mostly hidden under the mass of material that was the graduation gown. 

‘It is a dress for the cover of a magazine. You do know that magazine covers featuring red dresses sell more copies than regular ones? With your complexion, you will positively glow in it. No one could resist you.’ That convincing sales pitch came back to mind as she gazed at it, sighing softly before trying it on. 

The material was soft against her skin, the wool slightly cold from disuse. It was the only item of clothing she owned with a one-shoulder, the vibrancy of the colour bringing out the pink in her skin. A Grecian neckline, it was reminiscent of the dress the glamour powder conjured up for her. It looked innocent enough on the rack, with no hallmarks of being a revealing dress- the skirt falling past her knees, the split on the right barely making it’s way up her thigh. Her reflection, on the other hand, told a different story. It clung to her like a second skin, hugging every curve a snugly. The red made her feel brave, it would make anyone stand out. This was not for one to blend into the background: it commanded and demanded attention.

‘It’s a dress, alright.’ She thought to herself as she watched her image in the mirror. 

A knock on her door broke her out of her reverie. ‘Come in.’

Her door opened, and she turned to see her Whitelighter waiting at the doorway.

‘Macy, I’m sorry to —,’ he started before stopping short when he saw her. Perhaps it was in her imagination, but she could have sworn his eyes widen slightly, colour rising in his cheeks with a soft intake of breath. His gaze travelled down, taking in the full effect, before meeting her own.

She had never seen Harry look at her like that before, and it surprised her by how much she liked it. It was not a look of brotherly concern or support, there was nothing familial about it.

Now, _her_ cheeks felt warm. She broke eye contact, turning away slightly as she tried to will her fluttering heart to resume a normal rhythm. ‘Is there something wrong?’ she managed to get out. 

Behind her, she heard Harry clear his throat. ‘No, um, sorry... I wanted to ask if you were joining your sisters and me for dinner, but I see you possibly have other plans..?’

‘Oh, no, I will be right down. I was just trying on something for tomorrow night. Just give me a minute.’ She smiled at his reflection in her mirror, which nodded back before closing the door behind him.

Macy let out a breath she did not realise she had been holding. She touched her palms against the fabric before shaking her head as though to clear it. Why had Harry affected her so? And did she imagine the effect this dress had on _him_?

She tried to keep up with the normal conversation at dinner, avoiding meeting Harry’s eyes each time he spoke. Why was she embarrassed? Nothing happened. He saw her in a dress, she’s worn dresses in front of him before. But that look he gave her lingered in her thoughts, even as she laughed at something Maggie said.

‘Macy, have you chosen your outfit for tomorrow night? Big dinner, right?’ Mel asked. Macy looked up from her plate, accidentally locking eyes with the only male in the room. It was Harry’s turn to look away, his cheeks pinking slightly as he reached for his glass of water.

‘I had one in mind but now, I think it might be a bit too much for a fundraiser.’  
Maggie grinned. ‘Oh, I know! I’ll help you find something, or maybe you could borrow one of mine..?’

‘Mags, you do know Macy’s at least 6 inches taller than you. She’s trying to raise money for the lab, not raise interest in herself.’

‘No harm in doing both,’ smiled the younger sister, eliciting a laugh from her sisters.

As Harry cleared the table after dinner, Maggie went bounding up the stairs with Mel, mission in mind. It was just the two of them in the kitchen, the sound of plates and cutlery being cleaned filling the awkward silence that had fallen. Once they were done putting away the dishes, Macy made her way to the stairs with Harry a few steps behind her.

‘Macy?’ She turned towards him, her eyes lowered, not daring to face him.  
‘It might not be my place to say, but that dress was very becoming on you.’

Surprised, she looked up to see him gazing at her, a shy smile lighting up his features. ‘He has a nice smile’ she found herself thinking, before pushing that thought away, as she reciprocated with one of her own.

‘You think so?’  
‘I do. You looked lovely- enough to convince anyone to donate a dozen new mass spectrometers.’

She laughed at that last comment- such a Harry way to give a compliment. ’Thank you, Harry. I appreciate it.’

Macy walked upstairs, ready to face the stylistic abilities of Margarita Vera. If she had only turned around, she would have caught her Whitelighter looking longingly after her, still rooted at the bottom of the stairs.


	2. Rules be damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little red dress makes its second appearance. Set in Season 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few days off and I'm a ball of pent-up Hacy feels. This is like therapy for me, guys, don't judge. 😂 and you guys want him to take *off* the dress so much, I'm going to have to figure out how to write that. But here's more Hacy-angst/pining for you.

The second time he sees her in that dress, it was for a date with Galvin.

Harry was in the manor living room, cup of tea placed before him as he flipped the pages of student essays. The Vera sisters were out on a well deserved night off, while he was content to finally get to the work he had been putting off after the latest demon attack.

The front door creaked causing him to look toward the doorway. Macy was walking in, a dreamy smile on her face. Ah, yes, date night. He tried to suppress the twinge of jealousy (of the fact that his ward had a personal life? or perhaps the knowledge that another man was the reason for her smile- who’s to say) as he called out to her.

‘Did you have a good night?’

Macy turned to him, startled. ‘Harry! I didn’t see you there.’ She walked over, her dark coat shifting to reveal the dress underneath. Harry fixed his face, careful not to let his feelings surface. _That_ dress. _Damn_ that dress. He moved to make space for her on the couch as she sat down beside him.

She leaned forward to look at the papers he was grading, and he took the opportunity to admire her profile. Her hair was pulled back, arranged carefully into a low bun, leaving the length of her neck exposed. A stray tendril fell in front of her ear and he found himself fighting the urge to tuck it back.  
  


It surprised him how distracted he had become since taking over duties as their Whitelighter. The sisters felt different, their behaviour more abandoned and wilful, their laughter became something he looked forward to hearing. It had been but a few months of him living on and off under the same roof, but the familiarity of having them around constantly brought him a comfort he did not realise he needed.

and then there was Macy.

  
She was beautiful woman, and it did not go unnoticed. But it was not merely that which drew him to her. Rules be damned, it was a struggle to deny that he felt something more for the oldest of his charges. There was a maturity in her conduct that he admired, a steady grace with which she held herself, and a quiet strength that surfaced in the face of adversity. So many qualities that made her a good witch, and a good scientist. 

And red was her colour.

‘Harry?’

Her brows were furrowed with concern. ‘I’m sorry?’ he replied, blinking repeatedly. 

‘I was asking if they were any good,’ she motioned to the essays before them, ‘but you seemed miles away. Are you alright?’

Harry chastised himself mentally- she had caught him in a daydream, and he was glad that her powers were not of telepathy. ‘Yes, just a little tired. And no, they’re not. People assume this subject is an easy A, so they throw around cliched feminist beliefs instead of having a real opinion.’

She smiled at his annoyance. ‘You should take some time to relax, Professor. It’s been a rough few days, we’ve all taken a break except for you.’

His heart warmed hearing her concern. ‘Ah, but grading is how I take a break. And you, you had a good night?’ He repeated his question.

‘I did. I think I was a little overdressed, though- we went to a play the student society put on, but Galvin wanted to surprise me, so he didn’t tell me beforehand. I felt a _little_ out of place with this get-up. I wore this coat the whole time so I wouldn’t stick out like a sore thumb.’

He arranged his face carefully, masking his envy at the other man’s name on her lips. ‘What was the play?’

‘An adaptation of Taming of the Shrew. I think you would have appreciated the way they reworked the ending. It wasn’t so much ‘_fixing_ Shakespeare’ as it was...unsuccessfully trying to modernise a layered ending.’

Harry chuckled. ‘Might be more entertaining than all of this combined.’   
  
Their gazes met, and Harry found himself unable to look away. His eyes studied her face, her lips slightly parted as though to say something. A silence had fallen, stretching thinly now to expose an undertone of discord, as unspoken words hung in the air. His eyes found hers and he swore that she felt that tension, too. He saw her eyes flicker downwards on his face (to his lips perhaps? Or was that too good a dream) before she stood up, suddenly.

‘I’ll leave you to your marking.’ Macy said, sliding the coat off as she folded it over her arm. She reached out to squeezed his shoulder gently. ‘Don’t stay up too late, old man,’ she teased.

As he watched her walk away, Harry gave into admiring her figure, committing details to memory- her shapely legs, the curve of her back, the way the dress hugged her hips just so- he drank it all in until she was out of his sight.

He gave into that moment and let it pass.

She was his charge, he could not break the rules by pursuing her. The law was in place for a reason and he was bound by duty.

Besides, the most important thing was that she was happy.And if Galvin gave her that, who was he to dream of more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking maybe one or two more chapters in relation to this, for my own sanity as I work through my own emotions, lol. The next episode seems so far away.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy reflects on the dress post S02E06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is more angst because that's all I'm good at right now 🙈

Macy stared at the red material on her bed. It was a couple of hours after Harry and Mel had rescued her. She had taken a scalding shower, getting rid of any feeling of _his_ hands on her. And now that she stood in her room, her _real_ room, all she could do was glare at that dress.

Damn that dress.

It was a conscious choice in telling the Darklighter about it. It was a test to see how connected they were- if Jimmy knew about the dress, it meant that Harry and he were more entwined than she realised.

_‘… the one my lesser half likes you to wear..’_

_‘He’s special to you, isn’t he?’_

Macy shivered slightly, the words ringing in her ears as though _he_ was right beside her. She may have scrubbed her skin raw but the sensation of his hands on her back, the feeling of his cheek against hers when they danced.. it lingered. Her eyes fell back to the gown.

Macy had never thought of herself as a person actively conscious about what she wore, always placing functionality in the forefront. This one item had always been the exception to that rule. That red fabric had emboldened her to turn the tables on her captor. It was her Battle Armour, the right guise for seduction- it allowed her to play mind games she has never tried before. It had made her strong at that moment.

But the look Harry gave her, _her_ Harry whom she had attacked in the confusion of the moment..he had noticed what she was wearing when he asked her if she was alright. It was a subtle glance but she knew he understood the choice of the dress.

And he looked so shattered by it.

She replayed his face repeatedly in her head. The hurt and alarm she saw in his eyes- could she explain why she wore it? Should she explain? Too many things had happened in the last few hours- waking up in a house that was hers but not, waking up to a Harry that was hers but not. It was too much for Macy, too much to take in.

She picked up the dress off the floor.

Should she keep it? Should she let it burn? With a single thought, she knew that it could ignite but was that what she wanted?

This dress that she had kept because of Harry. The dress he liked to see her in. She had hoped to wear it again, in a time when things were not as messy- to see if he reacted the same way as he did. To see if things had changed now that Galvin, and Charity, were out of the picture.

Before, when she saw this dress in her wardrobe, it made her heart skip a beat- a dress full of potential, the possibility of a future with the Whitelighter she admired so ardently. And now, perhaps, it represented an opportunity lost because she chose to wear it for the version of Harry she did not want to be with.

Or did she? The recollection of the Darklighter’s eyes when he saw her in it, the feel of his touch on her lower back, and against her skin.

Macy buried her head in her hands feeling tears sting her eyes. It was confusing, too confusing. Jimmy and Harry, the same but oh so different.

‘Macy?’ She looked up to see Maggie standing her doorway. Her younger sister gave her a gentle smile, ‘Harry’s back. He said that the Darklighter is gone.’

‘Oh. I see.’ Macy was surprised to hear the disappointment in her voice and saw Maggie frown back at her, concern written on her face.

‘Mace, do you want to come down?’

She shook her head. ‘I just need some time to process everything. I hope you don’t mind.’

Maggie nodded. ‘I’ll come by to check on you later. Get some rest.’ Macy offered a smile though it did not reach her eyes. Maggie turned to leave but stopped to look back at her again.

‘Hey, Mace..?’

‘Hmm..?’

‘I am _so glad_ you’re back.’

‘Me too, Maggie. Me too.’

And she was alone again, left to her thoughts. Macy bent to pick up the dress she discarded on the floor, only to find that it was gone. Perhaps it made sense- the illusion lifted, now that the trickster had been vanquished.

She stared at the floor where it had been, lost in her thoughts before a knock at her door brought her back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress is gone. But also, not- there's the original in her closet.


	4. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy puts on the red dress once again, hopefully for a better outcome. Set in the hopeful future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last chapter. I hope it's not too OOC for both of them. Turned out a little more fluff-y/sappy than I thought it would.

‘I think we should have a first date.’

Harry’s head snapped up at that statement. Macy was seated across from him in the command centre, her face serious. He felt his mouth fall open slightly in response. He didn’t quite know what to say. Funny how the few times in his life that left him at a loss for words were directly related to the eldest Charmed One.

‘Harry? What do you think?’ She pressed, folding her arms as she leaned across the table. 

At the risk of looking like a stunned goldfish, Harry tried to think of an appropriate answer. ‘But, didn’t we already have a first date?’

Macy sighed. ‘I’ll be honest, it wasn’t my idea, originally. Mel and I were talking last night, and she thinks it would be good for us. After everything.’

Their eyes met across the table as Harry reached out to clasp her hand in his.

It had been a rough few months, made messy by the reappearance of the Darklighter, and with the rise of the new Demon Messiah. Somehow through all of that, they had found their way to each other, finally. It had been a journey of tears and much heartache, but Harry and Macy were finally in a good place. It helped to have supportive sisters that insisted they not give up on each other, certain that despite their fears, they belonged together, for better, for worse.

‘_Mel_ suggested it?’

‘Yes, and I think she’s right. I know we’ve been doing… _this_ for a while now,’ she said motioning to the space between them, ‘but maybe it would be nice to go out for once. Make us feel .. normal…’ her voice trailed off.

‘If it’s the sense of normalcy you want, Macy, I’m sorry but you know that it isn’t so simple. We could be called away any minute, someone might need us, and if we aren’t here, we might miss it.’ He squeezed her hand as though to console her. Macy’s face fell, and his heart tightened in his chest, cursing himself for disappointing her.

‘You’re right. It’s not the right time.’ She smiled tightly. She pulled her hand out of his grasp, getting up from the table. ‘Macy, I..’

‘No, it’s fine. Really, I understand. Some other time, perhaps.’ She walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. ‘I’ll go make some tea.’

He watched her walk away, noticing the droop in her posture. It hurt him to see her like that, and he knew she bore him no resentment. Harry Greenwood felt lucky for earning the affection, and dare he say, love of someone so level-headed and understanding. If only the situation was simpler, if only there was a way to make time stop for a moment, so they could just ‘be’.

And perhaps, there was.

* * *

’A simulation?’ Macy asked ‘Your magic-orb simulation?’

It was two nights later as they were seated on her bed. Harry had come in, positively beaming with joy at his idea. Her bedroom had only recently become ‘their’ bedroom, though intimate relations had not been delved into. It had been by accident that they shared the same bed the first time Harry ‘slept over’, in the most literal of senses. It was after one their ‘missions’; Harry had come to check in on her before going to bed in the attic when a late-night conversation had led to her falling asleep in his arms. That had now become a habit that neither wanted to break, yet both too nervous to broach the subject of ... _others things_ they could do in bed.

‘Yes, the perfect solution. We could have a proper date- your sisters are taking the night at the Command Centre, and if there is any trouble, I can orb us there without us having to explain to a room full of strangers why a sudden exit is needed. ‘

Macy bit her lower lip as she considered the option. It was tempting, the perfect opportunity to get away, and she could not find any fault in it. And there was Harry, looking so eager, so pleased with his idea that she couldn’t help but smile in return.

‘I take that as a ‘yes’?’

‘I shall reply in the affirmative.’

‘Excellent! Now, was there a particular place you wanted to go?’

* * *

Location was not a difficult choice at the end of the day. While Harry gave her the options of classic places (‘London, Paris, we could even go to our personal version of Rome if you chose it!’), all she wanted was the little Italian place she had always walked past back in Hilltowne. Harry merely smiled when she told him, a little embarrassed that it was nothing extravagant after being given the world in the palm of her hand. ‘Normalcy,’ he had said, and she warmed under his gaze. He understood.

Given the time constraints (‘I’ll see you in a half-hour,’ she had promised) Macy had little options to decide what to wear. Clothing had to come from the ‘real world’, and unfortunately, she did not have time over the last few months to create a brand new wardrobe. What clothing had survived the multiple demon attacks were what was left, except for...

_The dress_. Macy couldn’t help but feel the shock that reverberated through her as she touched the crimson wool. She had almost forgotten about it, the version she wore with Jimmy had disappeared after that night, and somehow, she thought this one had gone with it. The would have made little sense, now that she thought it through.She took out the dress from the closet and studied it.

It was still the _Harry dress_, to her. That night with his other half did not lessen its importance, but it had tainted it slightly. Her armour, she had called it; the conscious choice to wear matching heels in order to tower slightly over _him_. She had always wanted to wear this with her Harry, and now that he was ‘_hers_’, she was unsure. Too many things seemed tied to it, memories both good and bad.

Given the limited, scratch that, the_ lack_ of other options for the night, it was her only viable choice.

And tonight was about making new memories. It was time to reclaim this back.

* * *

Harry waited at the bottom of the stairs, surprised to find himself nervous. Their previous dates were meals shared between them, often at home when Maggie and Mel would be otherwise occupied. Little shifted in their relationship now that they were romantically involved- they had settled into their usual routine, with the occasional stolen kiss or hug that made the difference. And he could see that not having a clear starting point had been troubling for Macy, and if he were to admit it, it troubled him, too. Love born out of friendship was never easy to navigate, more so when you were already spending time with each other constantly.

Mel was right to suggest they go on an official ‘first date’. A fresh start, for both of them.

Macy’s footsteps alerted him to her presence, and he turned back to find her paused at the top of the stairs. Her face was nervous, searching his to gauge his reaction to what she wore. That dress.

His mouth ran dry, suddenly, as he took her in, a vision dressed in red, in the dress he had favoured in a time that felt so long ago. She looked as beautiful as she did when he had happened upon her. And it took his breath away. But she was waiting, unsure, and he needed her to ease her mind.

‘Macy, you look exquisite.’

The smile that lit up her features was all he needed. She made her way to him, laying her hands on the lapels of his dinner jacket. ‘I didn’t have any other choices, and I was afraid that this would be upsetting given the last time I wore it, ‘ she confided, her voice barely a whisper.

Ah yes, he remembered. The same dress she was wearing when they had found her those months ago. It was a memory he had tried to forget, as it was as painful for her as it was for him. But never did he think to fault her for it. Cradling her face in his hands, he looked into her eyes and whispered right back, ‘There is nothing I treasure more in this world than you. You are _everything_ to me.’

Macy leaned forward, closing the distance between them, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. ‘I love you, too, Harry Greenwood, with all my heart.’ And with that, Harry captured her lips once again, a kiss filled with much meaning, his hands snaking their way across her lower back to pull her flush against him. Hers found their way up his chest, one around his neck, the other in his hair as she allowed herself to give in to the emotions she had kept pent up since they had begun their relationship.

When they finally broke apart, both breathing raggedly, she looked at her Whitelighter through heavy lids, their foreheads pressed together. She was pleased to see that he was similarly affected, as she tried to put to words what had come to mind. ‘Maybe, we don’t need dinner, tonight?’ He asked before she could get a word out.

Macy grinned, glad that they were on the same page. ‘I would appreciate some assistance... getting this dress off.’

‘Happy to oblige.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I cannot write smut. I can read it, but I cannot write it. It gets me too flustered and I end up giggling hysterically. This is as close as it gets, guys. 
> 
> Also, I did not dare to attempt to write a resolution to the Jimmy dilemma or to further address the Overlord/Master issue. I'll leave that to the professional writers. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
